Hechos, no palabras
by LF Tansy
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto han sido enviados en una misión larga de tres meses... solo ellos dos. Yaoi.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son míos. Naruto, aunque me duela, mentira (me daría una flojera enorme hacer una historia tan larga), le pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto. Ah, y tampoco hago esto con fines lucrativos, es solo que se ven muy bien juntos.

Número de palabras: 825.

* * *

**Hechos, no palabras**

A pesar de que el frío nocturno arreciara fuera de la pequeña tienda de campamento, dentro de ella los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto ardían como si estuviesen quemándose. El frío, mera excusa, y otros motivos, los habían llevado a tratar de calentarse de maneras poco ortodoxas para no morir congelados.

Ambos habían sido enviados en una misión de tres meses fuera de Konoha, de los cuáles habían transcurrido dos; pero habían podido terminarla hacía unos días, motivo por el cual ya iban de vuelta. Al día siguiente ya estarían en la Aldea.

Sería mentir decir que esa era la primera vez que se encontraban desnudos, sudorosos, calientes, con la respiración agitada y en una masa entremezclada de cuerpos, sin embargo, nunca dejaba de ser como la primera vez que habían llegado a ese punto.

Complicado.

–Ponte en cuatro patas –siseó el de cabellos rubios, demasiado encendido como para formular oraciones más elaboradas.

–No tengo patas –fue la respuesta del otro. Corta y algo fuera de lugar.

–¡Teme!, tú entiendes.

Los ojos negros le miraron con ira contenida. El negro completamente enfocado en el azul.

–Dobe.

–Por favor. Te prometo que no la voy a meter. ¡De veras!

Nunca habían llegado hasta el final… no porque Naruto no quisiera.

–Hn.

Y Sasuke, con bastante reticencia, se colocó sobre sus rodillas apoyándose con sus manos, justo en la posición que Naruto le había pedido. Los ojos negros se cerraron en anticipación y algo de miedo. Había algo en la posición que hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para que el otro lo notara.

Sasuke sabía que era completamente irracional que se sintiera de aquella manera, porque la posición en ningún momento le impediría cortar la cabeza de Naruto de ser necesario, no por nada tenía a Chokuto bien acomodada cerca de su mano; pero aun así, una sensación que muy pocas veces había sentido en su vida, solo cuando había sido pequeño e Itachi había matado a toda su familia y había intentado asesinarlo a él, comenzó a instalarse en su cuerpo.

Vulnerabilidad. Porque lo que seguía a continuación, sería terminar de mostrarle todos sus secretos a Naruto. Y odiaba, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas aquella sensación.

Así que dispuesto a decirle a su compañero de misión que se fuera a… enfriarse en alguna cascada y si era posible, a morir de hipotermia, comenzó a girarse; pero su cuerpo se detuvo cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto fuertemente abrazados a él, a la altura de sus hombros, con su pecho completamente pegado a su espalda.

Como un náufrago sosteniéndose a un bote en su último intento por sobrevivir.

–Sasuke, te amo –le dijo Naruto.

Tal vez con el tono de voz más elevado de lo necesario, ya que estaba muy cerca de su oreja, tal vez con la voz un poco aguda debido al nerviosismo, tal vez en una posición rara donde no le dejaba ver el rostro. Pero aquella frase, aun con todos los defectos, hizo que cada fibra de su ser vibrara y un suave, pero agradable ardor le recorriera. Sin embargo, él no iba a decir también. No. Porque él no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cursilerías.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que lo amaba, hasta ahora, y nunca se lo había dicho a alguien.

No importaba lo que aquellas locas fanáticas suyas en su niñez le gritaran cada vez que lo veían, ellas no le conocían en realidad, no aceptaban sus mil y un defectos. Ellas solo veían lo mejor de él y era todo lo que "_amaban_" de él.

No importaba cuanto él hubiese querido a su familia, porque sus padres no le querían a él, solo a Itachi.

No importaba cuanto hubiese querido a su hermano, su hermano había amado a la aldea de Konoha más que a él, y había marcado sus destinos cuando había asesinado a sus padres.

Además, y más importante, en su familia no se hablaba de los sentimientos de afecto que alguien pudiese tener, porque ellos solo eran futuros ninjas que debían llegar a sobresalir, o en su mejor caso, liderar Konoha. Ellos no eran personas con sentimientos.

Así que Sasuke no podía decir "te amo". No podía. Pero sí deseaba que el otro lo supiese, porque en verdad lo sentía.

Naruto era el único capaz de ver a través de su coraza, ver la inmundicia que había dentro y aun así decir que lo amaba. Y él también, él también era capaz de ver a través de los ojos azules y aceptar toda la mierda que podría haber dentro. Sin embargo, sus labios no podrían pronunciarlo, eso era algo que estaba más allá de sus capacidades.

–Métela –fue todo lo que pudo decir, con la voz un poco ronca y algo rota.

Tal vez con el tiempo, con la práctica, podría llegar a decirlo algún día; por mientras, todo lo que podía hacer era demostrárselo.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero, pero si no es así, critíquenme. Mmmm, la historia es originalmente un one shot, pero estoy pensando hacerle un segundo capítulo, para ver como Sasuke dice lo que tiene que decir XD, solo si les gusta. Ustedes me dirán si merece o no un segundo capítulo ;).

Han pasado tres largas semanas desde la última vez que subí algo. Saben, yo tengo algunas historias ya escritas, pero por algún motivo que desconozco, ya no me gustan XD, así que no quiero subirlas, o al menos, quiero releerlas y arreglarlas hasta que me vuelvan a gustar ;)

Esta historia es especial, porque tiene una dedicatoria. Está dedicada a todas las personitas que me pusieron a mí o a alguna de mis historias en favoritos, en alerta y a los que dejaron un review. De verdad, muchas gracias a todos ustedes. Tal vez merecen algo mejor, más largo y más elaborado, pero quería que la primera historia que subiera en 2013 fuera dedicada a ustedes, que ni siquiera estoy segura de que vayan a leer esta historia, pero aún así.

Estas personitas son: Jiyu-K.U.I, Kazahayaa, KETZUL, Penny Uchiha, YURIKO CHUN-LI, rb-fuckingbitch, Yeli-chan, Fanaticasailormoon, Hatake.E, Mizu-shan, Moon-9215, milk goku, Hitch 74 no Danna, Linne-'Malfoy, souse, FujoChi, Hagane Yuuki, Lady Kinky, Maxalime, Misaki Uchiha Twc Love, Moon-9215, Narutinachan, NicoleKuchiki-san, Pochyy, Princezz Inuyoukai, PukuPanda, Tsunashio-Sawada, ZANGO-1, ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki, naniz99, zedna-max, LoveDamonSalvatore, MOON SAILOR-PINK, Maxalime, Sakurai-Yuuko, Tatii Cx, VioletaBlak,koko8, Bruzzxa-k, Hagane Yuuki, Lina Okazaki, YoriUchiha, Zeita, Zoe Mikaella, arianne namikaze, rb-fuckingbitch, rin taisho asakura, veko, chizuruchan1999, Ecatl, zarame-sama, Locaporelanime, Guest, ShinigamiXD, rin taisho asakura, Theyennypaola, Zoe Mikaella, Harunablakrose, NxS, Hikari x Takeru, Kyo , Millewspix, Hime-Sora, Celestita, Garanty, Yo.

Un Beso enorme para todos ustedes =3

Nos vemos.


End file.
